


Frilly Knickers

by SilverFountains



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Attempted Seduction, Clothing Kink, Dare, Drunk Sex, Drunkenness, Implied Sibling Incest, Kili wearing girl's clothes, Kissing, M/M, Public Blow Jobs, Public Sex, Rimming, Uncle/Nephew Incest, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-11
Updated: 2014-03-11
Packaged: 2018-01-15 09:05:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1299298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverFountains/pseuds/SilverFountains
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For Draconizuka's prompt:<br/>Kili loses a bet with Fili have to dress as a woman and for worse have to try to seduce Thorin, only the things go beyond.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Frilly Knickers

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Draconizuka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Draconizuka/gifts).



Fili is digging through Dis’ wardrobe, throwing various items of clothing in Kili’s direction. He will be in trouble with his mum later for sure, but right now he is having too much fun to care. Kili had challenged him and now he was going to regret it.

 “Mahal, Fee, I think that’s quite enough clothes,” Kili chirps and when Fili whirls around he finds his little brother standing in the middle of a small mountain of skirts and bodices.

 “Ehm, yes, quite…,” Fili giggles. “Well, go on then. Try some on.”

 “You know ma is gonna kill us.”

 “If she gets that chance! Thorin is going to be so mad!” He is already filling with glee at the thought of what they’ve got planned.

 Kili is shrugging himself out of his shirt and breeches now and before long he is strutting around naked as he digs through the thick pile of skirts. “This is all sorts of wrong, Fee,” he grumbles, which makes his brother laugh even harder.

 “You should have thought of that before you doubted me, brother.”

 “Hmpf, you were just lucky.” Okay, perhaps he had been lucky with his shot. He wasn’t sure he was ever going to be able to repeat hitting the apple as he had this time around, straight through the core. But it didn’t matter, because he had, much to Kili’s surprise. And now Kili was going to have to suffer the consequences of not believing in Fili’s archery skills.

 “Oh, and here!” he throws a pair of frilly knickers over to his little brother. “Don’t worry, it isn’t mum’s!”

 “What the …? Where did you get this?” He holds up the funny looking item. It isn’t even dwarvish, that’s for sure. No self-respecting dwarf would wear something as delicate and fancy as this. Kili thinks it looks more elvish as he strokes his finger over the soft silk. “Don’t even answer that, I don’t want to know.” Fili just grins cheekily at him as he watches his brother step into the kinky undergarment.

 “Oh, you sexy little thing,” Fili wolf whistles at his brother as he hikes his parts inside the women’s underwear.

 “Shut it. Gods, this is a little tight…”

 Fili steps over and grabs his brother’s privates through the soft silk, making Kili jump. “Oh yes… You best hope that Thorin helps you out of them real soon then…”

 “Wouldn’t you like to see that!” Of course wearing the undergarment is only for their fun really. It’s not like their game is going to go that far, Mahal no! All Kili has to do is turn up to the dinner table in his skirts, looking every bit a hot dwarrowmaid and then pretend to seduce their uncle. That was the bet. No more. And he can just picture the shocked look on Thorin’s face right now. He just hopes that Thorin can see the funny side of it too. Mahal, what did he get himself into?

 It takes a little bit of yanking and pulling before Kili is dressed in some of his ma’s finest garments. Fili has laced up the bodice and Kili feels like he is wearing armour as the bones dig into his flesh. And the several layers of skirts feel ridiculously heavy and he can barely walk in them without getting all tangled up.

 “How do maidens wear all this stuff?” he asks Fili as he hoists up the cloth that Fili had stuffed down his bodice to give him a bit more of the right shape.

 “Don’t know. Now sit down and I will braid your hair.” Fili has plenty of experience braiding Dis’ beautiful long hair so he knows how to replicate the female knots and patterns. He likes braiding Kili’s hair. It is soft. A little too soft, which is why the braids never stay in very well. And Kili whines as he tugs at the strands. “Hush, brother. Stop being such a girl.” And they both chuckle at the notion.

 When he is done and Kili twirls around for him, pouting his lips and fluttering his long lashes, Fili thinks he actually looks alright. That he actually pulls it off scarily well.

 “Stop staring at me like that!” Kili chuckles. “Or I’d be thinking that you want to stick your hands down my skirts...”

 “Mmm,” Fili grins and slaps his brother’s backside, his hand just landing on layer after layer of thick cloth. “Now, let’s go.”

 

***

 

Dwalin’s thundering laugh can be heard before they reach the dining hall. The dwarves inside are rowdy already. There is shouting and laughing and thumping of fists onto the wooden table. Fili strides into the hall first and nearly gets hit in the face by a flying sausage, but his reactions are quick and he grabs the food item out of the air before it lands on him. “Cheers!” and he stuffs it in his mouth.

 “Hey!” Bofur calls, pulling a sad face over his lost sausage. “Oh …!” he spots Kili now as he shuffles in behind Fili, wiggling his hips and backside as he does so. Bofur is whistling now, but the rest of the company is already too drunk to even notice until Kili is actually standing next to Thorin who is sat with his back to them.

 “Hello, sexy,” and his uncle jumps up at the sudden whisper in his ear.

 “Kili, what the … Oh…” He looks his nephew up and down and a blush creeps into his cheeks.

 Fili feels like he might wet himself so hard he is laughing.

 “Didn’t know y’had such a hot niece,” Dwalin is grinning at Kili now as the brunet is trying to shuffle himself in between the two warriors, struggling to drag the endless layers of skirts over the bench. “Here, lemme help you, lassie.” And Dawlin picks Kili up like the maiden he is pretending to be and swings him easily onto the bench.

 Fili notes that ample ale has been consumed already and even Thorin and Dwalin look a little worse for wear. He quickly pours himself and his brother some ale and shoves his brother’s mug across the table at him before he seats himself next to Thorin.

 “What are you two up to now?” Thorin growls, but Fili can see he is smiling.

 “What do you mean, my King,” Kili is swooning over their uncle, leaning heavily on his shoulder as he blows against his neck. “Don’t you think I’m pretty??” And he strokes the back of his hand along Thorin’s cheeks, before twisting one of his braids around his finger.

 “Ohohohoho!” more of the dwarves around them are starting to take notice of what is going on now and they cheer and clap as Kili is making more attempts to make Thorin squirm in embarrassment now as he kisses him on the cheek.

 “How did you get yourself in this state?” Thorin is still staring straight ahead, chomping on his bread, as Kili’s hands are roaming his chest now.

 “Kili said I couldn’t hit an apple with an arrow. Well, he was wrong,” Fili explains. “Now he is paying the price.”

 “And what did I do to deserve this?” Thorin looks over at his oldest nephew now.

 Fili isn’t sure how to respond. He isn’t quite sure how to gauge his uncle. Is he annoyed with them for embarrassing him so in front of his mates? He is worried that Kili is going too far as his hands seem to be wondering a little too eagerly, rubbing over Thorin’s thigh now. And he is just about to say something to his little brother, when he screams in fright when Thorin all of a sudden turns around to Kili. “Enough!” Fili is worried that Thorin really is angry. That he is going to shout at his little brother. That they have gone too far as Thorin wraps his large hands around Kili’s face.

 His jaw almost hits the table as he watches Thorin press a deep kiss onto Kili’s lips. Kili’s eyes grow wider than he has ever seen them. The cheers around the table and the thumping down of fists and mugs are deafening now as everyone has turned their attention to the King and his nephew, snogging like a bunch of newlyweds.

 

***

 

Kili is completely taken by surprise as his uncle grabs his face and pulls him into a kiss. He wants to say something, wants to push him off. This wasn’t quite what he had expected to happen! He had expected his uncle to be embarrassed. To be angry perhaps. To tell him that he needs to stop being such a silly dwarfling. But he actually seems… aroused?

 The kiss is hot and deep and Kili stiffens as he feels Thorin’s tongue press against his mouth. No, no, no, this was supposed to be about playing a game with Thorin not the other way around! But actually… it feels quite good to have his strong uncle pull him in close like this. His lips feel surprisingly soft against his. And even the cheers of their companions are fading into the background as the rushing of blood fills his ears as he begins to answer the kiss. His eyelids are closing now as he leans into the feeling… tasting his uncle’s mouth… teasing his tongue.

 Then all of a sudden Thorin lets go of him and wipes the back of his hand across his mouth. “Is that what you were after?” he asks in his deep voice, which seems to have dropped another octave now.

 Kili is blushing like a fury as his mouth still hangs a little open from the suddenly abandoned kiss. He looks at Fili who looks just as stunned as he does. Dwalin is laughing out loud and even quiet Balin is chuckling at his side.

 Thorin clearly has had too much to drink as he pulls Kili close and squeezes his backside through the skirts as he pushes another jug of ale in his hands, before emptying a full mug himself in one easy chug. The brothers haven’t seen their uncle in such a state very often. He usually keeps himself to himself when the others get drunk. But he is still a dwarf and dwarves like to drink and feast. And every so often he allows himself to join in with his friends. To just forget about his personal burdens for one night and enjoy himself. And it appears the brothers have picked the right night for their little game.

 

***

 

Kili tries in vain to remember how many mugs he has emptied so far as Bofur is the first to pass out onto the floor, quickly followed by Ori and Nori. Dori has already excused himself. He is not much of a drinker, other than of tea of course. The other dwarves are made of sturdier stuff though and they continue to noisily throw food across the table as they down more of the dark brown liquid.

 All of a sudden Kili feels a large hand creep underneath the layers of his skirts and he stills. He doesn’t even dare glance over. Dwalin’s hands are both above table as he animatedly narrates something that happened on the road when they had left for Ered Luin, a long time ago now. Well, that’s a relief at least. However, that leaves only one other option.

 “So ‘sexy’,” Thorin whispers hotly in his ear, as he had done himself to Thorin a few hours back now. “You thought to play a little game with me did you? Coming here dressed like a little whore and trying to seduce me.”

 “I... We…” Kili glances over at his brother, but Fili is crying in laughter at something that Bombur is telling him. It seems everyone is too busy being drunk and merry to pay them any attention.

 “Hush, little one,” Thorin’s mouth is against his neck now as his hand continues to ride further up his skirts. “Let me tell you, you did a good job.” And he grabs his nephew’s hand and presses it between his legs, letting Kili feel the obvious arousal there.

 Kili doesn’t know what to say or do. This has got so very much out of hand. This is so not what was supposed to happen. But to his own embarrassment he feels himself stiffen as Thorin rubs himself up against Kili’s hand.

 Thorin’s hand is right up his skirts now, stroking the inside of his thigh. Running up higher and higher. And the silly girly knickers are tightening painfully around his growing erection as he softly squeals. He can feel Thorin’s hand on them now. Teasing over the frilly silks. “Oh, what’s this?” he groans softly. “You really are a naughty little whore.”

 “Thorin, please,” he pants. “They hurt.”

 Thorin gives him a devious grin. “What are you saying? That you need help getting them off?”

 Kili’s cheeks feel like they are on fire. “Yes.” The word is out before he knows it and Thorin even seems taken aback for just a second.

 A moment later he finds himself lifted in the air by his uncle’s strong arms and carried out of the hall like a maiden on her wedding night. He just catches Fili’s raised eyebrow before the noises of their companions fade as Thorin carries him down the hallway.

 “Thorin, what?”

 Thorin drops him onto his feet now and kneels down before him. They are standing in the middle of the hallway. Anyone could walk past here. It is well past midnight, so most, other than the dwarves in the dining hall, will be asleep by now. But that’s not the point as Thorin is starting to hoist up the layers of skirts and sticks his head beneath them.

 “Thorin!” Kili whispers urgently at him, worried that they will be caught any moment now. What is his uncle playing at?

 “Shush,” Thorin hisses at him, from underneath his frocks. “Oh I see what the problem is.” And once more he teases a finger over the soft silk. Kili is straining against the fabric and he traces along the outline of his cock, pulling hushed groans from his nephew. Slowly Thorin slides his hand inside the undergarment as he pulls the silk down. And Kili sighs in relief as he is set free.

 His relief doesn’t last long as Thorin is pushing him backwards, making him shuffle awkwardly with the silk knickers around his ankles until his back bumps against the hard stone wall of the alcove. He is grateful for something to lean against as his legs buckle as all of a sudden he finds himself enveloped by a warm wet heat.

 “Thorin?!” he hisses, but clearly Thorin’s mouth is otherwise engaged.

 Kili is leaning back heavily now as his hands are clawing at the fabric of his skirts. The corset is feeling impossible tight and he yanks at the laces. His brother had given him a blow job plenty of times, but it was hardly comparable to his uncle giving him head in the middle of the mountain fortress whilst he is dressed like a tart. His uncle is sucking impossibly hard at him, almost to the point of hurting him, and his long hot tongue is licking over him as if it is his last supper. “Thorin, aaah. Don’t…”

 Thorin fights with the layers of cloth as he tries to find his way out. Kili thinks he looks funny, sat on his knees before him, looking every bit the great king and yet buried in his under- and overskirts like a naughty dwarfling. “I will stop if you don’t want this.”

 Kili blushes heavily. “I … No… I do… Oh Mahal, Thorin, get back under there!” And he pulls his skirts back up again.  

 Thorin gives him a wide grin before he disappears under the layers again and Kili finds himself sighing deeply when his cock is once more taken into the lovely heat. Thorin is massaging his stones now and Kili feels like he is melting into the wall. That mouth… that tongue… Mahal, he is going to spend himself right there if Thorin keeps this up. He tries to warn his uncle, with hushed whispers and trying to yank at his hair through the layers of fabric. But whether Thorin doesn’t hear him or chooses to ignore him, he is not letting up, taking Kili deeper and deeper into his throat. And Kili feels his legs turn even more to jelly as he hits the wall with a loud thud as his hips buck forward. He expects Thorin to spit him out any time now, but he doesn’t. Oh gods, he’s swallowing him! He’s actually taking every shot Kili is giving him. Even Fili had never…. Kili realises his mouth is bleeding as he has bit the inside of his cheek so hard in an attempt not to cry out. And yet Thorin is still licking that devious tongue over him even as he is starting to soften now.

 He is still in that slightly dazed post climax feeling when Thorin has found his way back out of his knelt position. And all of a sudden Kili feels himself being turned around and pushed hard back against the wall.

 “So, you little slutty girl,” Thorin groans as he bites at Kili’s neck. “You wanted to seduce me, yes? And how is that working out for you so far?”

 “G…good,” Kili whimpers.

 Thorin has pulled the various layers up again and pushes Kili down hard to make him bend forward, pointing his exposed backside into the cool air. “Mmm, such a lovely ass,” he murmurs as he strokes his big hands over the soft roundings.

 Kili is trembling now, worried about what Thorin is planning for him next. This has all gotten way out of hand!

 “You dirty little girl,” Thorin grins, “I think it is time you learnt what your lewdness gets you.”

 Kili clasps his hand over his mouth as the squeal escapes his lips. Is that really…? Fuck, yes, Thorin is running his tongue over his crease. He is actually licking him right over his entrance. And Kili finds himself wriggling his backside up in the air like the little whore that he is playing. Shit, shit, this is unreal! His knees are buckling as Thorin stabs his tongue deep into his behind and Kili is aware of the whimpers spilling through his fingers. He is biting down onto his hand now, really trying very hard to keep quiet but failing so miserably as Thorin continues to tease his tongue in and out of his furled entrance.

 And then all of a sudden he is empty again and panting and crawling at the stone of the wall. “You wriggle nicely for me, princess,” Thorin is moaning deeply as he drags his crotch against Kili’s behind.  “I guess we had better make you wet like the girl you are now then.” And Kili whines softly as the cold oil drips down his crease. He didn’t even know that his uncle carried such things around with him. Then again, why wouldn’t he. All dwarves did. They weren’t a race to necessarily stick to the routine of the bedroom, so to always be prepared was well… sensible really.

 The finger pressing into his backside makes him almost hit wall. Thorin isn’t patient, Kili knows he has driven him too far and he also knows he only has himself to blame for what is happening. Not that he is complaining. It really wasn’t how he had expected this evening to go. But now that they are here... It’s not like Kili has never fantasised about Thorin like this. Like he has never thought about Thorin touching him there when he had tugged at himself at night, next to Fili’s sleeping form.

 “There you go, my pretty little princess,” Thorin is panting  heavily and Kili can feel him pull at the laces of his breeches as he is simultaneously probing two thick fingers deep inside Kili. It’s stretching him quickly. Fili is usually slow and careful preparing him, letting him get used to one finger, than another… But Thorin’s eager urgency is so hot as Kili stands there out in the open with his backside up in the air being fingered hard by his slightly intoxicated uncle. He can still hear noises coming from the hall which is so close to where they are. They are so very exposed here. They are right on route to everyone’s private chambers. Anyone who decides to call it a night now will walk right past them…

 But Thorin is either too drunk or really doesn’t care as he pulls his big fingers unceremoniously out and quickly replaces the emptiness with the tip of his cock.

 “You are going to take this real deep, my little cockslut,” Thorin is groaning against his back. “You are going to squeal for me like the little bitch you are.”

 Kili is already whining as Thorin pushes himself in deeper. His girth is greater than what he has been used to with Fili. He is stretching him wide and yet Thorin fills him up with remarkable ease. “Mmm, Kili, you are real hot. You’re taking me remarkably well, though. Fili has been serving you well I take it.”

 Kili flushes a deep pink. They hadn’t been particularly discreet, but he hadn’t thought that Thorin knew about him and his brother. “Ehm… yes,” he mumbles.

 Thorin can feel himself twitch inside Kili’s tight heat at the admission. He knew the brothers were experimenting. It was natural at their age. He remembered the hot nights he had experienced with his own brother before they got exiled from their home, how kinky it was to explore each other’s changing bodies. But he hadn’t been quite sure if his nephews had gone all the way yet. Seemed like he was a little behind on the facts.

 The bones of his corset are really digging into his skin now, and Kili makes another attempt to pull the lacing a little looser. Thorin notices his predicament and as he continues to fuck his hips forward between Kili’s cheeks, he pulls at the loose bow at the bottom of Kili’s back. His lover sighs in relief as the garment splits open, revealing Kili’s skin underneath. And Thorin teases his fingers between the criss-cross patterns of the corset, making Kili giggle softly underneath him.

 “My lovely little princess,” Thorin groans again before his large hand suddenly stills Kili’s butt riding himself eagerly back against him now. And he pulls himself out with an obscene wet pop.

 He is drawing exactly the right noises from his nephew as Kili is whimpering loudly at the loss.

 “Turn around,” Thorin hisses at him. And as soon as Kili faces him, he squeaks as Thorin hoists him up and presses him hard back against the wall. “Want to see you bounce down on my cock, like the little wench that you are,” he moans as he jerks all the layers of skirts up again. The loosened corset has slipped down now and Thorin yanks at it as his hips keep Kili pinned in place until the garment is removed completely, showing off Kili’s naked chest, leaving him just in his skirts and boots.

 Kili mewls as Thorin lowers his body down onto his shaft again, pushing his cock back deep into his hole. Thorin’s beard brushes over Kili’s flesh as he bites ferociously at him and Kili is tugging at his thick braids as he is being lively bounced up and down over Thorin’s length. He knows they are both whining and moaning loudly now. Gone is all the restraint and trying to be quiet so as not to warn the others as to what they are up to.

 “Gonna fill you right up, my lovely little thing,” Thorin groans through his kisses, his tongue darting over Kili’s swollen lips.

 Kili is trembling at the notion, squeezing hard at the thick cock sliding in and out of him, making Thorin growl deep in his throat.

 The hard thrust makes Kili’s head hit the wall behind him, but he barely notices the pain that shoots through his skull. All his focus is now on the hot liquid that he can feel coating his insides as Thorin grunts through his thrusts. “Fuck, fuck, Thorin,” Kili is mewling. He had not expected Thorin to actually come inside him, thought he was just saying that and that he would pull back at the last minute. But he hasn’t and the feeling of his uncle spending himself deep inside his body is making his head swim.

 Thorin is trembling through his final thrusts now, pushing Kili harder and harder against the wall as he grunts at the final release, before he kisses Kili softly. And the contrast between his animalistic fucking and the sweetness of the kiss is making Kili shiver all over.

 He slowly lowers Kili back onto his feet as he slips from him. “Th… thank you,” Kili sighs.

 “Don’t thank me,” Thorin grins. “It was his idea, right?” And Thorin nods at Fili who is standing in the shadows of the opposite alcove, his hand rubbing vigorously inside his trousers. And Thorin laces himself back up and with a kiss on Kili’s forehead leaves the brothers staring wide eyed at each other across the hallway as the king returns to his companions in the dining hall to call an end to tonight’s festivities. There is much work still to be done tomorrow.

 


End file.
